Love Is Blind
by JorrieBabyy
Summary: Torrie Wilson is finally happy with her boyfriend Nick Mitchell . But that soon begins to change after she bumps into one of her ex collegues more then once . summary sucks / jorrie
1. The Move

"are you sure you want to do this" asked the covergirls best friend

"Are you sure you want to do this" asked the covergirls best friend

She giggled and said she was definitely ready to do it. After all she needed it, and she was sure this decision she made was the right one.

"But torrie . . . for a boy" Stacy Keibler, her best bud asked.

"Of course" Torrie smiled packing the last of her belongings.

"Torrie Ann Wilson you're ready to leave California to move all the way to Texas for a boy?" Stacy questioned again.

The Boise Barbie looked at her best friend "Stacy we've been through this a million and one times! Yes I am moving to Texas because I'm in love with Nick and he makes me happy, you out of people should understand that".

Nick Mitchell; A former WWE superstar and Torrie Wilson's current boyfriend. He made her so happy which made it hard to believe for people such as Stacy Keibler. Torrie was such an independent woman. She didn't need a man or any male influence to make her happy but since her divorce to Peter Gruner also known as Billy Kidman she had more trust issues then ever. Stacy had to give Nick his due though, he made Torrie happy again. Somehow.

"Done" Torrie smiled after packing her last belongings.

She was now ready to leave downtown California and move to Texas where she would be running Jaded her fashion clothing line and also moving in with her wonderful boyfriend.

Looking back at her best friend her eyes filled up with tears "I'm going to miss you Stace Face " she cried and giggled hugging her best friend.

"Oh Torrie you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you. You really don't" Stacy hugged Torrie back.

After watching Torrie sit on the passenger side of Nicks car she looked at Nick "You better look after her, or you'll be seeing my face a lot sooner then you think"

Nick laughed at the comment like a good sport before driving off to there new life which little did they both know would be full of surprises.

The journey was exciting at first but after a couple of hours it got dull and boring. Torrie looked out of the window wishing that they'd get there already.

_Who to ring? _She thought to herself

She looked through her contacts in her phone. She was in the mood to talk to one of her former colleagues in the WWE.

Amy: _I haven't spoken to her since we both left_

Batista: _pfffsshhh yeah right_

Carlito: _I love that guy. Let's see who else I got_

Chris Jericho: _maybe not_

She skipped through more names.

Eve , HHH , John Cena , JBL , Lena Yada , Michelle McCool , Mickie James , Randy Orton , Val Venus , Shawn Michaels , Stephanie McMahon . . .

_Carlito it is._

She called him up.

"Hello"

"Carlito . . . hey!" Torrie beamed.

"Torrie, sweetie. What 's good?"

"Well me and Nick are on our way to Texas" she smiled to herself waiting for Carlito's response.

"That was today? Damn Carlito forgot, I was going to call you. I guess I got busy. You know WWE life; it makes you forget about yourself sometimes. But give that big bear Nick a hello from me" Torrie chuckled at the comment and talked a little longer with Carlito before hanging up.

"Carlito said hey" Torrie smiles looking at her boyfriend before carrying on with her long journey.

* * *

the first chapter kinda sucked ! but i promise it ' ll get better : )  
reviews will be awesome .  
kay thanx 3


	2. Seeing Him Again

It had been almost 6 months since torrie had moved to Texas and she was very glad she did

It had been almost 6 months since torrie had moved to Texas and she was very glad she did. But today she was excited, the reason being that the divas of the WWE were coming over to stay with her for the night since raw was in Texas.

"Champagne, chocolate, strawberries, cream oh damn" Torrie said running around the supermarket like a mad woman.

"PRUNES?!" Torrie screamed to herself. "What the hell does Candice want with prunes"?

Torrie payed for the items she had bought and rushed out to her car putting all of the items in her car.

"Excuse me" Torrie turned around to see this little boy standing there with a pen and a piece of paper. She smiled at the little boy.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Torrie said leaning next to him with her gorgeous smile.

"Matt" the boy said shyly.

Torrie giggled at the little boy before signing his piece of paper for him. She looked over at him and noticed he had a John Cena shirt on.

"So you're a John Cena fan" she smiled "So am I, he's an amazing wrestler" Torrie said to the little boy.

"I want to be like John Cena when I grow up" The boy said happily

Torrie chuckled at the comment "Well you're already handsome like John Cena and I can tell you're one heck of a fighter, so if you stay in school and finish your studies who knows "she said patting his head "you might be better then John Cena" she winked at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and driving home.

"TORRIELICIOUS" screamed a voice that Torrie was familiar with

"CANDOM" Torrie smiled running up to Candice Michelle and giving her a hug. Behind Candice were her other fellow diva friends such as Mickie James, Lillian, Kelly Kelly, Michelle McCool and Maria. She hugged them all and as they all got settled there mischievous conversations started.

"I couldn't believe it either" Candice gasped to the other divas while Torrie walked in with glasses and champagne.

"Couldn't believe what?" Torrie asked pouring in champagne for everyone.

"John Cena. He had surgery last week and yet he still came to raw on the very same day" Mickie told Torrie.

"He did?" Torrie questioned

"Yep I mean why can't all men be like that, devoted to there work. God John Cena has it all; Good Looks, a personality and this mystery about him that makes him so damn sexy" Mickie smirked.

"And might I add he's a good kisser" Maria winked.

"You hoe" Lillian laughed along with all the other divas.

"Well one thing I have to admit is Maria is a lucky hoe, I mean kissing John Cena… did you see that kiss? I was in shock" Candice giggled.

"You were in shock I remember Miss Wilson's face "Kelly said while the other divas looked at Torrie

"What I was in shock just like the rest of you" Torrie tried explaining. "That kiss was longer then anything I've seen, but I thought you and John were… you know dating or something" Torrie said looking at Mickie.

"It was nothing serious, just a fling. Then the creative department found out that we had been on one or two dates together and they wanted to make it into a storyline, but it didn't get very far" Mickie confessed.

The divas stayed silent for a minute before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"Mickie and John sitting in a tree" Lillian sang.

Torrie just smiled, for some reason there was a strange feeling inside of her when Johns name was mentioned and she just couldn't understand why.

"So Torrielicious where is your fine hunk of a boyfriend Nick" Candice asked gulping down her 4th glass of champagne

"Oh he's out for the night, you know what he gets like when there's too many females in one place, so I just told him to stay out for the night and Candice… you wanted me to get you prunes?"

"WHAT?" Candice screamed giggling "there good for you"

As the divas got rowdier and rowdier they enjoyed each others company and Torrie couldn't help but miss the WWE more then ever.

THE NEXT DAY:

The divas were all at raw now and seen as though Nick still hadn't come back from his night out Torrie decided to open up her store. She walked in and looked around at her clothing store proud of what she had done.

The arena wasn't that far away from Torrie and she thought about going to see the guys but for some reason she thought she wouldn't fit in now that she had left.

"You have to come in and see what Torrie has done to the place" Mickie James bounced up and down holding a rather handsome looking mans hand.

"We have to get to the arena Mickie, you know I hate being late" The man said also known as John Cena.

"Oh pish posh Cena it'll be nice to see what Torrie has done to the place and besides you're the one who's been complaining you haven't seen her in forever now come on!" Mickie said dragging John into the jaded store.

"Torrie… Torrie Wilson" Mickie walked in looking around the store.

John thought to himself what he had done to get this close to Mickie. There relationship was nothing more then friendship in his eyes but somehow he felt he was giving Mickie the wrong idea. Just then Torrie walked out from Behind John. She stared at the back of him.

"Can I help you" The blonde said looking at the large man

"Actually I'm here with a friend" John said turning around only to see Torrie looking as beautiful as ever.

"TORRIE"

"JOHN"

They looked at each other for a couple of long seconds before smiling and hugging each other.


End file.
